happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
HTF Break/Season 8
List of Breaks #Cat Trouble: Samantha has a cat trouble with Isra. #Wasabi, Doc?: A shark enters a sushi restaurant to not eat sushi. Makes perfect sense. #Chicken Robot: What happens when a tiny rabbit takes control of an undead chicken but gets chased by a man-eating turtle? #Monster Munch: Pimmy is searching for a meal when he meets Juleka. #Kung Hei Fatty Choi: Fatty celebrates the Year of the Dog by digging into some dumplings. #Bon Appetit: What do skeletons eat for dinner? A plate of ribs! #Cat One Laser: Candy using the laser pointer to play with the felines. #Cheer Up High: Mocha is cheering for Rad Raccoon during the skydiving. #Butterfly in One's Picture: Foto is taking a picture of the garden she found. #Push Comes to Pull: Jake and Jet thought that they are locked inside the building and trying to get out. #Pool to be Kind: While Trigger relaxes at a nearby pool in a hotel, one of her servants Maya does anything BUT relax... #Welcome A-sword: Wasabi attempts to take the role as a sword swallower, and his performance is a stab to the heart... literally. #Pushing the Envelope: Pow Pow has trouble getting his letter into the mailbox. #Pie Fishing: Decha visits for Father's Day to take Daphne fishing. But a pair of pranksters ruin the moment. #Board Command: Emojie asks Hedgey about putting up a board. #The Leash of Your Worries: A fly is to a mutant Venus flytrap what a squirrel is to a dog, something that Emmy learns the hard way. #Waffle Ironing: Honey Glider sees a waffle iron, and gets baked inside! #Hypno Duel Contest: Mr. Hypnozier and Hypno attempt to hypnotize each other. #Check in the Grenaball: Lumpy attempts to kill Quake Tree by playing baseball with a grenade instead of a regular ball. #Sugar Daddy: Snowball finds a jar on sugar. #As I Sneeze It: Sickly and Freezy get an early taste of winter. #Gray In Place: As Morton and Mix prank a bumbling warthog, a criminal walks into the same scene as well! #Tanksgiving: The clams cook up trouble for Calorie. #Butt of the Joke: A whoopie cushion prank blows up in Pranky's face. #Doe, Oh Deer!: One deer hunter's duck hunt takes a gruesome turn. #Up the Hill: Kit and Kat go up a hill for a pail of water. #Dough For It: Souffle's day at the bakery goes macabre thanks to Chamber and Muddy. #Fully Armed: Sniffles uses the axolotl's regeneration ability to give Handy new arms. #Ice Cream for More: Mom's homemade ice cream sundae spells doom for her when she leaves Baby with it. #Jauz-ercise: A crocodile duo unwittingly takes over a jazzercise class. #Coffee Break: Angie opens her own café, with predictable results. #Set Mountain: Lumpy watches the sunset, with it eventually blocked by a mountain. #Sisters in Surprise: Crafty welcomes The Treeless Sisters with a big surprise: Manely. #Chew Toy: Coffee ends up as a literal chew toy when she tries to feed a pair of scrawny wolves. #Cowboy Coffee: Howdy brews coffee the old-fashioned way, then tries a new trick to get it out. #Voicing Concerns: The Berry Sisters fail a singing audition - until they don't. #Mismatch Cross: Quake Tree sacrifices himself to save a crossing deer from a truck. #Movie Night: In this (fake) PSA/advertisement disguised as a Break, Bái tries to record a horror movie currently playing in a theater. #Look and Steal: Crafty distracts Water Flower by dancing and steals her wallet, which leads to a chase. #Shave Face: Lumpy attempts to fend away a fly during his barber job with himself unknowingly doing something horribly wrong to his customer, Quake Tree. #Grim Creeper: Fliqpy is let loose to an elegant gothic mansion. Features two unfortunate girls. #Vixen a Hole: A vixen goes down a manhole to cover up her fears, but things later go wrong. #Apart at the Seams: Sweetitches uses the wrong thread to fix herself. #Just a Lily Bit: A planned wedding turns grim when the groom arrives late. #Living in the Pastel: Prince Toothy finds a sleeping Rolly. Will this be like one of those fairytales? #More Than You Can Chew: Skizzy eats an apple, not knowing its hidden danger. #Welcome Back to Hell: Lucy Clover gets into an unfortunate situation at a convenience store. #Ain't It Snow: Jeni plays with snow during a season outside winter. Gallery wasabidoc.png|Wasabi, Doc? Robotchicken.png|Chicken Robot kung hei fatty choi.png|Kung Hei Fatty Choi Bonappetite.png|Bon Appetit Catonelaser.png|Cat One Laser Cheeruphigh.png|Cheer Up High Butterflypicture.png|Butterfly in One's Picture Pushandpull.png|Push Comes to Pull Triggerpool.png|Pool to be Kind Wasabisword.png|Welcome A-sword pushingtheenvelope.png|Pushing the Envelope Piefishing.png|Pie Fishing Boardcommand.png|Board Command Walkingtheplant.png|The Leash of Your Worries The contest.png|Hypno Duel Contest Grenaball.png|Check in The Grenaball Isneezeit.png|As I Sneeze It Grayinplace.png|Gray In Place Caloriehouse.png|Tanksgiving buttofthejoke.png|Butt of the Joke Doeohdeer.png|Doe, Oh Deer! Up_The_Hill.png|Up The Hill Fullyarmed.png|Fully Armed Jauzercise.png|Jauz-ercise Sistersinsurprise.png|Sisters in Surprise Cowboycoffee.png|Cowboy Coffee Voicingconcerns.png|Voicing Concerns Shaveface.png|Shave Face Attheseams.png|Apart at the Seams Aintitsnow.png|Ain't It Snow Category:Fan Episodes Category:HTF Break